Harmonia
• Cooking Magic |equipment=Household Equipment |debut= |image gallery= }} Harmonia (ハルモニア Harumonia) is a freelance maid, bodyguard, and mage mainly working in Onibus Town. She is a very talented young woman capable of completing each task given in a perfection. She gained her reputation as a strong mage in maid clothing as she often hired by different families to pledge her loyalty for them for years to carry out several duties. Harmonia is a speech impaired with an unknown past. Her career as a maid begun when she was only 8 shortly after she found herself awoken inside a forest near Onibus Town. Despite no one in Earth knows who she actually is, she is gladly accepted by the people in the town after she showed her determination in helping those who need her help as their personal helper. Portrayed as the epitome of selflessness by the people, Harmonia never make a profit in her career as a maid. Food, clothing, and shelter, all of them she received from her masters' mercy and sincerity; some of them even go far to willingly teach her magic, as well as proper extensive education teaching under the tutelage of great teachers. Surprisingly, Harmonia can passed all of the obstacle that was given to her. Harmonia is an intellect person and a quick learner with a keen-mind. She is able to catch up her late-education teaching and managed to swallow elementary, junior high, and senior high's knowledge only under four years. During her training as a mage, it was discovered that she possessed a tremendous power and potential within her body that she is able to mastered the Strengthening Magic and , as well as the advanced technique of Cooking Magic. Furthermore, she also learned mixed martial arts during the course of time as she passed from one master to another. Her growth is observed by all of her masters very well as they wanted to make sure to train her to become even more invulnerable toward danger. This later revealed to be the huge turning point of her life and success, being both hired maid and guardian/bodyguard at the same time. Being a mute person, Harmonia communicate with people through sign language. It should be noted that Harmonia is a name given from her foster parents due to her didn't remember what her actual name was. Appearance Harmonia is a beautiful young woman, standing at 176 cm and weighing 52 kg, she has an ideal appearance. She is tall and slim, and very athletic. Her eyes are green, and she has short dull silver hair and bangs that obscure her left eye. She always appear with a very formal outer appearance. She wears her maid outfit all the time, consists of black buttons up pinafore with a spiderweb motif, a white dress with a black collar, and a purple tie. She wears a black maid headband, black gloves with silver rings attached, black tights, and also wears black shoes with white laces and heels. Harmonia wears her maid outfit every day and she doesn't have a will to change it while she performs her duty as a maid or bodyguard. She often humbly refused the clothing that her masters give to her, stating that worldly desire such as craving for outer beauty is unnecessary and doesn't improve her performance a single bit. Personality Harmonia is hard to be analyzed since her facial expression is seldom changed. Her stoic persona is mostly influenced by her mute self, where she doesn't have any chance to express more about herself since she usually communicate with others through sign language. Even she doesn't talk actively by using sign language, only communicating when she need to reply a proper conversation with the others, especially her masters. Her most notable personality trait is being a selfless soul who never hesitate to help those who need her. When she wasn't hired (which is rarely happening), she likes to help random people of Onibus Town by contributing her energy to them; for example if she stumble upon a merchant's shop in the morning, she would offered her help to open their shop. If she meets a kid whose kite is stuck on the rooftop, without thinking twice she would climb it and return the kite to the kid's hands safely. Even she randomly pop out to help workers in building public facilities. Her kindness and sincerity bring people to notice her existent and love her even more, as she unaware that she becomes one of Onibus Town's most iconic person. Deep down inside her heart, Harmonia is a very determined person who wants to pay the kindness of Onibus Town's people who accepted her to continue to live on when she was little. Even though she is speech impaired and sometimes hard to understand, the people remain big hearted toward her and tolerated her disability. Masters who hired her for one year or more are mostly people who adore her tireless effort in making them impressed by her devoted and passionate self to give her hands for those who need it. They often praising her, giving her rewards, tempting her with a lot of bucketful worldly temptation, which always ended up being turned down by her after she stated through sign language that her true happiness is being able to continue to serve her master. Her only selfish trait is she bravely refused in serving master that considered as the enemy of the public, such as mafia, dark mage, etc. Other than that, Harmonia gladly devote herself to serve the others. As a maid with a strong sense of duty, Harmonia sees herself as a maid before human. Her extreme selflessness brings her best quality of being a very talented maid. She would never take a rest until she complete her job perfectly as she was requested, and failure is not an option. Every duty must be done in a fine execution so she could satisfy her master. Her talent and sincerity indeed make her very different from another maid; in fact, she was ranked by the Sorcerer Magazine as "The Best Maid of Fiore" in every single year. Harmonia has a habit to brisk walking from time to time, especially when she is doing the domestic chores in order to speed up her cleaning duty; which eventually become an inseparable part of herself. She has an observant nature, often seeing things that people don't see because she tends to observe everything, even the most minor. This makes here become unquestionably has an incredible sharp intuition over things surrounding her, which can benefit her greatly during combat, or even when she is doing her household chores. Another result of this is she always know each of her masters habit or hobby in extreme detail. For example, if her master hobby is to drink tea in the morning and read a particular newspaper article, she would brew tea with the exact amount of sweet preferred by her master, and talked about a highlighted news that might catch her master's interest before she delivered the newspaper. Reading her masters mood is also her everyday's task as she works accordingly to her masters' mood. Whenever her masters are in bad mood, she would try her best to enlighten them, until they can stand back on their own two feet. This part of her doesn't make her a person who likes to question what and why her masters do this and that. She is simply observing them in order to get to know more about them so she can fulfill her duty as their maid who has a responsibility to satisfy their needs. Among her positive traits, she does have negative traits as well. Harmonia lacks emotion, enthusiasm, and interest. Her sole goal is to serve other people, that means her happiness is based on how much her work can satisfy her master. Her hobby is cleaning the house and she dislikes to take a rest because whenever she does that, she always feel guilty. If she wasn't told to stop, her workaholic self will never cease to try to spend her time in doing the chores. She only read books and study whenever she needs a certain knowledge to improve her performance as a maid, and she never missed her training routine as well. Sometimes, Harmonia's loyalty and selflessness can become a boomerang to herself. Once she pledged loyalty/being hired by a new master, she will fully obey their words, no matter how crazy or nonsense their order is. She will travel the whole world just to search for a super rare mushrooms that grow in a volcano, live in a forest filled with magical beast creatures without any supplies, even she is willing to kill herself if her master wanted. History Harmonia has a mysterious past that nobody knows, even herself doesn't remember any single thing from her past, including her parents. She found her 8 year-old self awoken in the Onibus Forest, with her thorn clothing and wounds scattered over all of her body. After walking aimlessly toward the town in the night, she fell unconscious in front of Onibus Theater building, where an old couple eventually took her into their home. The old couple asked any kind of question which remained unanswered since Harmonia herself doesn't remember a thing, and the fact that she is speech impaired she couldn't have a proper conversation with the old couple. She is quite surprised when she realized she is muted, but she accepted it quite fast and had to communicate with the old couple using surprisingly advanced sign language that she speculated was taught by someone in the past. Despite being amnesiac, the old couple is happy to have her in the house and as a return, Harmonia devoted herself to help her foster parents taking care of the house as well as their well-being. It took only one year until the public set their eyes on Harmonia's eccentricity of being a super selfless person in the town. Not only in her foster parents' house, she also goes outside to lend anyone her help. Her quality of being a helpful and effective maid echoed throughout the town, which led her to be hired by several people who are interested in her ability. Her foster parents gave her the opportunity to become freelance maid, and thus she began her journey as a nomaden maid who seldom return to her foster parents' home. Harmonia gained a great reputation for herself during her days as a freelance maid. Her service managed to steal all of her masters' heart that they respected and honored her so much by either praising her highly, or rewarding her with gold, fancy clothing, and plenty other of presents that of course she refused with grace. She usually being hired as a maid only, another time she is a personal bodyguard, and sometimes doing both. For being an interesting being with zero level of selfishness and great dedication possessed by Harmonia, many of her masters decided to investigate her past before she came into Onibus Town. Many effort has been done, such as interrogating Harmonia herself along with her foster parents, investigating the forest where she was first found carefully, and so on. However, no significant evidence about her past life can be found up until now, and interestingly Harmonia doesn't care about her past life anymore, and told her masters not to conduct investigation anymore as their effort will always result in nothing. Synopsis Magic and Abilities :Natural Abilities: Super Maid Harmonia is a very flexible yet talented maid. She pretty much can do all of the domestic chores such as cooking, ironing, washing, cleaning the house, grocery shopping, caring for household pets, and taking care of children. She is a great cook as she holds a vast knowledge about variety types of food and she is also very understanding with her master's preferences. She tends to multi-task her chores, and she can complete it in a very effective way and holds a great satisfaction. She thought to herself that not only good in doing the domestic chores, Harmonia also need to fuel herself with various knowledge. Ranging from food, brewing, knitting, health, medicine, controlling the household waste, even she studies in how to become a great advisor. Her athletic body makes her become very dependable as she can do "man job only" herself such as moving or lifting heavy objects. :Physical Abilities: Ways of Combat *' ': Do not underestimate Harmonia based on her outer appearance as a maid. Throughout the years, she has learned on becoming a master mixed martial arts. To enhanced her ability as a short ranged combatant, she underwent a harsh training received from both her teacher and herself as well. As a result, her discipline guided her to the right path and she could mastered some of mixed martial arts discipline. :Karate, Judo, and Aikido are the disciplines that she learned. Three of these martial arts have a complete opposite technique, thus giving Harmonia a lot of benefits from practicing it. Karate teaching designed her to give her the ability to deliver devastating power through techniques like punch and kick, and she only needs only single strike to subdue her opponent. Because the difficulty in training is high, she learned to develop control and accuracy first before enhancing her speed and power. While her main purpose to learn this technique is so that she can deliver a powerful strike, she is very fond of its practice and training that emphasizes the psychological elements incorporated into a proper attitude such as perseverance, fearlessness, virtue, and leadership skills. :In Judo, as its martial arts focus, Harmonia learned various grappling technique which gives her a lot of benefit in close-ranged combat. She is able to master all of its technique, from Nage-waza (投げ技): throwing techniques, Katame-waza (固技): grappling techniques, Atemi-waza (当て身技): body-striking techniques, Uke-waza (受け技): blocks and parries, Ukemi (受け身): receiving techniques or breakfall techniques, and Kappo (活法): resuscitation techniques. Judo is one of her main specialty, as she is very agile and her every movements in combat is super smooth, giving her a lot of benefit and opened chances to perform various grappling technique. :The third martial arts she practiced is Aikido, an art use to defend herself while also protecting her attacker from injury. As its main goal is crystal clear, Harmonia mainly use Aikido technique to defend herself from her attacker. Combined with Judo or Karate, Aikido can become a perfect match to those martial arts because it can be used to open a momentum to counterattack her enemy. *'Mixed Martial Arts Deadliest Moves': While she mastered three different martial arts for the sole purpose to improve her close-ranged combat ability and as a self-defense, Harmonia has developed her own offensive technique that is considered "astray" from the main goal and teaching of Karate, Judo, and Aikido respectively. These technique dubbed by Harmonia herself as the "deadliest" moves that she developed by herself. She stated that she would never use these moves unless she met with a very dire situation that requires her to kill her opponent. **'Side Kick to Jaw': The gentlest attack of her deadliest mixed martial arts technique. Harmonia starts this attack by moving to the side of the enemy, then delivering a powerful side kick to jaw, which can cause her opponent's jaw being broken and render them unconscious in one hit. **'Roundhouse to Temple': This technique impacted the brain function of Harmonia's enemy. Delivering a roundhouse to her opponent's temple will cracked their skull, and caused blood stoppage to brain. As a result, her opponent will be knocked out and may go into a fit or delirium. **'Side Kick to Throat': One of the deadliest Karate move that Harmonia learns. By kicking his opponent's throat, she can crushed it in one hit and breaks their adam's apple. The result of this attack is causing the opponent to die immediately unless given immediate medical attention. The effect of the attack will increase using the Strengthening Magic. **'Stomp to Heart': This is the deadliest moves of her mixed martial secret technique, the highest "achievement" of her self-taught in developing her own killer moves. The thing that make this movement considered as the deadliest because she uses her feet to attack, her strongest and her most vital parts in delivering attacks. The damage taken by her opponent after their heart being stomped are; their heart will be stopped, rib cage crushed, or lungs punctured. Judging from the severe damage resulted by this attack, her opponent will die unless given immediate medical attention. Physical Attributes *'Enhanced Speed': Harmonia is a gifted athletic person with great experience as a brisk-walking maid. Unbeknownst to herself, she is a fast runner and is very nimble with all of her movement. Evading the enemy's attack is an easy task to do as she possess a high mobility, plus that she has an observant nature; always be aware of her surroundings that make her able to use her agility in any kind of situation in a very effective way. **'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi) is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through Harmonia slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, she iis capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. ::When performing Reduced Earth, Harmonia focuses the majority of her body weight to one of her legs of the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where she is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel Harmonia forward at incredible speeds; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously- it should be taken into consideration that in order to perform the technique at all, she requires a solid surface to kick into and thus produce enough thrust. :Magical Abilities: Cooking Magic Cooking Magic (速い調理マジック, Hayai chōri majikku) is a Caster type magic utilizes around the uses of food. Despite mastering this magic before anything else, Harmonia doesn't use it very often because she prefers to cook with her own hands; as she believed that the food becomes more delicious and can touch your heart if you make it with love. It is the most cliché thing that she believes, but even so, her words are true. If you asked what's her masters favorite food, the answer is obviously "Harmonia's cooking." Cooking Magic will be used Harmonia when she doesn't equipped with a set of kitchen utensils, such as when she goes on a travel. She has a vast knowledge about culinary, and has experienced in cooking different kind of dishes. She can replicate different ingredients into a wide variety of meals that stimulates anyone's sense of smell. Strengthening Magic Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a considered to be one the simplest magics a Mage could possibly learn. It is classified both as Holder and Caster type magic since Harmonia utilizes it to enhance her own body strength and also her weapons. The key to master this magic is the ability to maintain the user's magical energy, so she established how to control her own energy first before start learning this magic. The usage of this magic is based on Harmonia's multiplying strength, from the weakest damage, to the most severe. Her mixed martial arts' damage is always increased by this magic, and make her hit always more deadly than usual. Not only strength can be enhanced, but Harmonia's agility and endurance can be extremely increased as well. By concentrating her magical energy to her feet, she can run as fast as a cheetah. If she wishes to concentrate it on all her of her body in balance, that's when her endurance level is increased; therefore making her temporarily invulnerable to any attack. Her enhance can last depends on how much she uses her energy, the more energy that she spend, the faster she can run, the more time she can be immune, and of course her energy will drop faster as well. :Damage Level *'Light': As the name implies, this is the most basic power level of Harmonia's Strengthening Magic. By concentrating a little flow of her magical energy to a certain part of her body, she can inflict a slightly powerful hit to her enemy. The usage of this spell is found very useful by herself, since she doesn't need to spend too much energy to cast it in order to knock out a weak enemy. *'Medium': The next power level of Harmonia's Strengthening Magic, which requires more magical energy to utilize this magic, making the damage inflicted by this spell slightly stronger than the previous one. With this power level, she can lifted up heavy objects up to 15 kg by herself, breaking a wall/thick object (depends on how strong they are) with one hit, and making her attack even stronger. *'Heavy': The Heavy spell is used whenever Harmonia become serious when she is engaged in combat with her enemy. By concentrating her magical energy into any part of her body, it will gain a tremendous strength that could inflict "one-shot kill" damage to her opponent. Being a very powerful spell, a large amount of magical energy is required to utilize it; and it can exhaust Harmonia if she uses it exceeding her limit. *'Severe': The Severe Spell is the highest power level uses by Harmonia. This spell is special because it will enhanced all of her body part's power, endurance, and agility-- which consumes all of Harmonia's magical energy at once. By far, she can only use this spell 10 minutes in maximum and after she done, her body can't be moved since she need to "reboot" to restore her magical energy which has been drained drastically. The damage caused by this spell is ultra destructive, hence the spell's name as her power level is doubled from the Heavy power level. It also increases her speed and defense as well, making her literally invincible (being very powerful, fast, and vulnerable at the same time) in a very short time. Thread Magic (糸魔法 Ito Mahō) is a Caster Magic type, revolving the use of thread. While the Strengthening Magic appears to be her most used and main magic during battle, she considered the Thread Magic as her favorite when it comes to defeat her enemy without causing any damage to them. This magic allows her to produce Spider's Thread from her palm, and most of her spell utilizes around the Spider's Web. *'The Spider's Thread' (蜘蛛の糸 Kumo no Ito) is the most basic technique of Harmonia's Thread Magic. By concentrating her magical energy into her hands, she can conjures and shots a spider's thread, which shaped like a bullet and will immediately take form as a spider's web in the location where the bullet landed. The size of the web is vary, depends on how large Harmonia wanted to make; by increasing the magical energy she transfers into her spider's thread, the larger the web can be created. The largest web she has ever created is 10-15 m in diameters. If the thread bullet hit the enemy, it will quickly capture them and trapped them in the center of the web, much like an insect captured by a spider. Different from a normal spider's thread, aside from being very sticky, it is as hard as an iron, making it difficult to cut or to destroy. Furthermore, Harmonia can strengthen its defense using her Strengthening Magic. **'Thread of Silence' (沈黙の糸 Chinmoku no Ito) is one of the basic branch spell of The Spider's Thread. After capturing a single or more enemy inside The Spider's Thread, Harmonia clenched her fist and crossed her arms in front of her chest in order to cast this spell. The thread covering its victim will slowly be closed, closing any open gap to breath and torture its victim inside, or she can directly crushes the victim's bone inside by keep narrowing the wrap until they die. **'Thread of Hunger' (飢えの糸 Ue no Ito) is one of the basic branch spell of The Spider's Thread. Harmonia's web can absorb its victim's magical energy and they would "live" as long its victim or anyone feed them with magical energy. If Harmonia has a will to torture her opponent, she can left her victim inside the web for days until they die either from starvation or extreme exhaustion caused by the constant absorption until all of their drained by the web. The web will no longer functioned after no one feed it with their magical energy. This spell gives Harmonia a lot of benefit, as the web can share their absorbed magical energy to its creator, none other than Harmonia herself. Equipment Household Equipment Being a maid, Harmonia fancied herself with any kind of household equipment. She can utilized it perfectly in its normal usage. She's so good at it even she can use household equipment as self-defense weapons. No one should underestimate the power level that can caused by these equipment if utilized by Harmonia, because she is talented enough to assassinate someone only by using kitchen utensils. Her specialization is using the kitchen knife. She wields knives like daggers, and by relying on her speed and power from the Strengthening Magic, she can inflict severe casualties toward the enemy's body. By strengthening her knife, she could slice hard thick object like rocks. Sometimes she can be a little heartless in facing off with enemy using household equipment, especially kitchen utensils. All through the Strengthening Magic; by transferring her magical energy into her equipment, she can peel the enemy's skin using a vegetable peeler, slicing them into two using shears, scissors, cutter, or even a turkey carver, using a saucepan or heavy pot as the opponent's head crusher, overwhelming her sword-user enemy using a spatula, inflicting a deep wounds with her knitting needles, and so on. Relationships Status Creation and Development Quotes Trivia *Her face claim is Toujou Kirumi from New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Category:Females Category:Strengthening Magic User Category:Cooking Magic User Category:Thread Magic User